A telephone generally includes a speaker and a microphone. A telephone conversation between two users generally involves the first user speaking into the first telephone's microphone and the second user listening to the first user's spoken words on the second telephone's speaker, and vice versa.
Two common problems that can adversely affect the capacity of two users to understand a telephone conversation are background noise and acoustic echo. Background noise can be any component of the audio coming from either telephone's speaker that is not part of the conversation. This may include music playing in the background, people talking, traffic noise, or any other audio that can enter either telephone's microphone and partially or completely mask the desired conversation. Acoustic echo occurs when the audio from a telephone's speaker enters the telephone's microphone and is amplified and replayed through the speaker. This causes a positive feedback loop, which may be manifested as a screeching tone or whistle and which may partially or completely mask the desired conversation. Background noise and acoustic echo can therefore make it difficult for telephone users to understand a telephone conversation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.